Doctor Strange
Real Name Stephen Vincent Strange Current Alias Doctor Strange Aliases Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts,Master of Black Magic,Stephen Sanders,Captain Universe,Vincent Stevens,Sorcerer Supreme, Red Rajah, Sherlock, Steverino, Doc Dollars,the Eye, Black Priest, Sheriff Strange, Dumb Magician Editorial Names Doctor Strange: Master of the Mystic Arts Relatives Eugene Strange (father, deceased); Beverly Strange(mother, deceased); Victor Strange (Khiron)(brother, apparently deceased); Donna Strange (sister, deceased); Clea (wife, estranged); Umar (mother-in-law); Orini (father-in-law); Dormammu (uncle-in-law); Affiliation Avengers (reserve); formerly Infinity Watch(leader), Black Priests(leader), Illuminati, Avengers of the Supernatural, Defenders, New Avengers, Midnight Sons, The Order, Secret Defenders, Ancient One's disciple, The Mighty; former mentor of Casey Kinmont, Jack Holyoak, Topaz, Augustyne Phyffe, Kyllian Kell (Wildpride), Rintrah, Clea Base Of Operations Sanctum Sanctorum, 177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Ancient One's palace, Kamar-Taj, Himalayas, Mountain Range, Tibet, China Status Identity No Dual Identity Citizenship American Marital Status Separated Occupation Sorcerer Supreme, adventurer, occult consultant; formerly veterinarian, physician, neurosurgeon Education Medical doctorate from Columbia University, residency at New York-Presbyterian Hospital, and extensive sorcery training through a mixture of self-education and vast arcane lore of a Sorcerer Supreme Characteristics Gender Male Height 6' 2" Weight 180 lbs (82 kg) Eyes Grey Hair Black with streaks of white, which he briefly dyed black Unusual Features Formerly missing one eye (Strange lost his left eye, and used an eye-patch; the eye has since been restored). Origin Origin Human magician, trained in mystical arts by the Ancient One Universe Earth-616 Place of Birth Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Creators Stan Lee, Steve Ditko Spells Spells Bolts of Bedevilment/Balthakk (as an offensive weapon) A Conjurer's Cone (to transport an enemy away to another realm) The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak (to bind someone) The Crystals of Cyndriarr (a mystical energy blast composed of yellow rectangular crystals, with the touch of "certain death") The Demons of Denak (summons what mainfests as numerous invisible claws, used for attack or to rip suitable objects apart) Eldritch Whip: The Masters of the Mystic Arts are able to conjure fiery lines they can use as whips or lassos for combat. They constantly emit sparks, evoking a serrated appearance, and generate more force than the user normally can produce alone. This allows a user to effortlessly restrain and drag humans with the rope or strike someone with enough force to send them flying across a room. However, more powerful sorcerers can resist the whip's strength if it is used on them, allowing a skilled sorcerer to turn the whip's great force back on the user to effortlessly disarm them. This was evident when the Ancient One was unfazed by the Zealots that entangled her ankles with the whip, while she then proceeded to effortlessly pull those who were holding the other end of it to the ground with a tug of her leg.1 Also, a sufficiently strong entity can overcome it, as Thanos was able to clench the Gauntlet even while restrained by thousands of Eldritch Whips without much effort to disperse the replicas of Strange. Binding Spell: During the Battle of Titan, Doctor Strange conjured thick crimson bands (possibly of Cyttorak) to restrict Thanos' use of the Infinity Gauntlet. They are much stronger and larger than the usual Eldritch Whip he uses to restrain enemies. The Flames of the Faltine (as an offensive weapon)] The Images of Ikonn (to create duplicate images of himself or others to confuse an enemy) The Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon (entraps the target in a freezing coating of ice)Icy The Mists of Munnopor (creates a mist that blinds the enemy) The Seven Rings of Raggadorr(Seven blue energy rings that surround him and deflect attacks) The Light of the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto (to disperse an assailant's spell, to reveal the truth or to destroy an enemy's actual soul) The Shackles of Sheol (magenta bands which enwrap a being's legs and cross at the chest, used to trap and transport an opponent) The Shield of the Seraphim (as a protective barrier) The Vapors of Valtorr (as an obscuring fog) The Winds of Watoomb (as an offensive weapon or transportation) The Chains of Krakkan (constricts an enemy in strong chains) The Mists of Morpheus (standard sleep spell) A Pentagram of Farallah is a teleportation spell needing five participants and the sentence "By the fangs of Farallah, we do implore ye grant us passage through thy door. The Sapphire Bands of Storaan (to bind someone) Seven Suns of Cinnibus (an energy blast that is as hot as seven suns) A Sorcerer's Sphere (a black-colored bubble that protects the Sorcerer inside, but absorbs all the mystical energy in the surrounding area. This absorbing-process normally takes one hour, but an adept sorcerer can make time go by faster so that it seems only minutes have elapsed) The Longorian Spell for the Battle of an Astral Incursion into the Corporeal World: A spell to battle astral incursions (Used by Doctor Voodoo). Sorcerous phrases "By the Flames of the Faltine!" "By the Sons of Satannish!" "By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth!" "By the Ruby Rings of Raggadorr!" "By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!"[ "By the Ageless Vishanti!" "By the Vapors of Valtorr!" "By the Eye of Agamotto!" "By the Images of Ikonn!" "By the Demons of Denak!" "By the Fangs of Farallah!" "By the Mystic Moons of Munnopor!" "By the Shades of the Seraphim!" "By the Omnipotent Oshtur!" "By the Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon!" "By the Chains of Krakkan! "By the Wondrous Winds of Watoomb!" and "By the Wondrous Wand of Watoomb!"